Консорциум Занна
Консорциум Занна ( ) — организация, лидером которой являлся криминальный барон Тайбер Занн. В ходе войны консорциум накопил большую власть и богатство, сделавшись серьёзной силой. Немалую роль в этом сыграло устранение главных конкурентов, Джаббы Хатта и принца Ксизора. После сокрушительного поражения Империи у Эндора Тайбер Занн захватил Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Затмение» и узнал о тайном хранилище Императора, что открыло доступ к ценным данным, позволившим в итоге прибрать к рукам весь преступный мир Галактики. История Создание thumb|200px|Тайбер Занн, лидер Консорциума Официально Консорциум существовал со дня успешного побега криминального лидера из имперской тюрьмы на астероиде Кессель. Фактически решение о создании самостоятельной организации принято после выхода группировки Занна из союза с картелем хаттов. Деятельность Играя на лояльности Альянса к сомнительным элементам, а также на ослаблении имперской власти восстанием, Консорциум наращивал свою мощь, становясь серьёзной третьей силой в войне. В мирах, где оба режима не пользовались особым авторитетом, а то и вовсе процветала анархия, подручные Занна приходили на всё готовое и быстро «подбирали» власть. Передел территории Некоторое время продолжалось ожесточённое противостояние с основными конкурентами - хаттами, пиратами «Чёрного Солнца» и мандалорскими кланами. Помимо честных планетарных и космических сражений, в ход шли все средства нечистоплотной борьбы: саботаж, наёмные убийства, подлог и предательство. В конце концов, одержав убедительную победу на Хайпори над силами Джаббы, Занн навязал хатту унизительный мир, сделав свою организацию самой могущественной в Галактике. Последние свидетельства активности По окончании ГГВ Тайберу удалось наладить связи в высших эшелонах власти Новой Республики. Очевидно, мафиозный клан имел большое влияние в Галактике ещё достаточно долго. Куда он делся или во что преобразовался в дальнейшем, как это бывает в преступном мире, понять сложно. Тактика Консорциум не гнушался самыми разнообразными незаконными деяниями, от рэкета до работорговли. В случае необходимости они начинали открытую атаку, собирая частные армии из постоянно действующих боевиков и резервистов. Курсант thumb|250px|left|Флот Консорциума. Главаря Консорциума в своё время отчислили из военной академии. Затаив обиду на режим, выбросивший несостоявшегося офицера на обочину жизни, Занн постоянно пытался доказать полководцам, насколько талантливого стратега они потеряли в его лице, проворачивая дерзкие авантюры и нанося ощутимые поражения имперскому флоту и армии. Один из наиболее ярких примеров - бой с адмиралом Трауном, когда-то товарищем по училищу и большим поклонником военного гения Тайбера. Некогда хорошие приятели, но и непримиримые соперники, оба с большим энтузиазмом бросили свои корабли в атаку, где каждый старался доказать, что он лучший, даже с риском для жизни. Старые связи Траун всегда неоднозначно относился к старому знакомому и, будучи имперцем до мозга костей, никогда не стал бы «своим человеком» во вражеском стане. Но именно он в своё время предупредил Тайбера о подходе эскадры, возглавляемой другим командиром, что позволило перегруппироваться и отразить атаку. Жёлтая весна К концу войны Консорциум настолько укрепился и обнаглел, что стал проводить полноценные кампании по организации беспорядков и революций на вражеских планетах. Ни Альянс, ни Империя не могли справиться с народными волнениями, и им приходилось на время уходить с занятых территорий. Известные лидеры thumb|240x240px|«Заннская братва» в полном составе. Слева - направо: Ураи Фенн, Тайбер Занн, ведьма Силри, робот [[IG-88#ИГ-88а|IG-88A. На заднем плане - талисман банды по кличке Лапусик]] *Тайбер Занн *Ураи Фен *Силри За кулисами Эмблема Консорциума Занна похожа на эмблему мандалорцев. В русской версии игры Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption используется название «Синдикат Занна». Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Источники *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * Внешние ссылки *Footage from the game with commentary by one of the developers Категория:Криминальные организации